


Milkshake

by Bibabybi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And likes milkshakes, Bill plays baseball, Eddie's nervous ALL THE TIME, Kaspbrough deserves more content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybi/pseuds/Bibabybi
Summary: Eddie has been in love with baseball star Bill Denbrough for as long as he can remember.  So when Bill offers him his jacket for a day as an apology for spilling his milkshake on him, it should be a dream come true, right?  Wrong.  It's quickly becoming Eddie's worst nightmare.In which Eddie is too nervous for his own good, Bill likes milkshakes, and Eddie has to learn how to un-fuck up a precarious situation.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Milkshake

Eddie Kaspbrak is a good student. He turns all his homework in on time, he gets straight A’s, and, most importantly, he’s not late. Ever. Sure, he misses a lot of school, but that’s hardly his fault. Mama says he’s sick, and if he has to do his homework from the hospital bed, then that’s exactly what he’ll do.

But, back to the point. Eddie’s never late. He takes extra measure to ensure it. Three alarms, clothes picked out the night before, bike ready to go in the garage.

Except for today.

Today he sleeps through his alarms.

Today he loses his socks halfway through getting dressed.

Today his bike has a flat tire.

So now he’s running to school, already fifteen minutes late, and barely halfway there. He’s not supposed to be running, he knows that. He knows if his mother  _ ever _ found out, he’d be stuck in the hospital all weekend.

But he also knows he’s not supposed to be late. Besides, it feels kind of good to run. It’s not something he usually gets to experience. And he’s going so  _ fast _ . He doesn’t think he’s ever gone this fast without his bike. Scratch that, he’s never gone this fast in his life.

Mama doesn’t let him ride at a pace faster than a walk, and she’s always the slowest car on the road whenever they take a trip to the local hospital or grocery store.

But when he runs, he can feel the wind scratch against his face and the pavement disappear beneath his feet. It’s exhilarating.

At least, it’s exhilarating until he turns the corner into the school parking lot and runs smack dab into another student. And not just any student.

“Fff-Fuck, are you alright?”

Baseball star Bill Denbrough.

Bill Denbrough, who won the game three weeks in a row.

Bill Denbrough, who Eddie’s been in love with since the sixth grade.

Bill Denbrough, who’s staring down at him because Eddie’s currently laying flat on his back, sharp gravel digging into his back, as he wonders why his torso is suddenly freezing.

“Holy shit, I’m so ss-suh-sorry.”

Turns out, he’s freezing because Bill’s double chocolate chip milkshake is currently all over him. Eddie frowns at the sticky mess as he sits up, his frown quickly turning into a grimace when the milkshake starts to drip down his stomach.

“I’m so sorry,” Bill continues to ramble. “I dd-duh-didn’t see you coming. Are you oh-okay? I’m sorry about yuh-your shirt. Will it wash out? Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

“It’s fine,” Eddie grumbles, ignoring the hand Bill offers as he stumbles to his feet. “Jesus, who drinks a milkshake at eight in the morning?”

Bill flushes red. “Is there a time limit to when I can enjoy a mm-muh-milkshake?”

“Yes!” Eddie snaps. “You shouldn’t drink it at all, do you have any idea how unhealthy it is for you?”

Bill shrugs. “It’s milk.”

“It’s...It is not  _ just _ milk!” Eddie yelps, gaping openly.

“Look,” Bill says, and Eddie supposes maybe he should feel a little bad for snapping at the guy, “I’m really sorry about your shirt. If I can - Oh! You can have my jj-juh-jacket if you want? It’s not the same, but it’ll help cover some of the stains!”

“What - No, that’s okay,” Eddie says, but Bill’s shoving the jacket into his hands before he can even finish the sentence. “I can just wear my gym shirt.”

Bill pulls a face. “That’s gross. It’s all ss-swuh-sweaty and stuff.”

“Well I washed it!  __ Do you not wash your gym clothes!”

“I’ll get it from you in calculus!” Bill says. And Eddie can’t argue, because he’s already disappeared halfway across the parking lot.

-

Wearing Bill’s jacket is - and Eddie would  _ never _ admit this - very exciting.

Bill’s relatively short, but the jacket’s still a little big on Eddie. It’s a dark maroon color, per school colors, and has Bill’s last name in big, bold letters across the back. Eddie can feel the stares from his peers throughout the day, can hear the whispers behind his back. It puts him on edge, but Bill’s jacket - despite being the source of the attention - acts as a sort of force field. As if nothing can hurt him while he has it on.

Eddie sits at the front in every single class. Bill usually sits somewhere in the middle, somewhere he can pay attention without drawing too much attention to himself. But today, Bill plops himself down right next to Eddie and grins at him expectantly.

“Thank you for the jacket,” Eddie says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Bill says. “Sorry I sp-spilled my milkshake on you.”

Eddie ducks his head, suddenly all-too-fascinated by the empty pages of his notebook. “Yeah, well, sorry I was a dick to you.”

Bill smiles softly. “That’s okay,” he says, which only makes Eddie feel worse. Why is he so  _ nice _ ? “I would buh-be mad too.”

Cautiously, Eddie glances back up. When he’s sure it’s safe, when all he can see is Bill’s blinding grin, he turns to face him completely.

“I can buy you another milkshake,” he offers.

If possible, Bill grins wider, “Like a dd-duh-date?”

Eddie balks. “ _ No! _ No, not - not like that. Just - Just as an apology. Because I - I spilled your milkshake. Remember?”

“Oh. I - Uh - Yeah. Th-That’s okay, dude. It’s, ll-luh-like, three bucks. I can - Just - Don’t worry about it.”

Bill doesn’t talk to him for the rest of class.

-

That Friday, Bill has a baseball game. Eddie knows because he has one every week. Every week, Eddie tries to convince his mom to let him go. Every week, the answer is emphatically  _ no _ .

But this week is going to be different. Eddie  _ has _ to be there. Because Bill had asked him exactly what Eddie had been dreaming he would ask for years, and what did Eddie do? He fucked it up. And now he has to find a way to un-fuck it up.

He waits, practically vibrating with nerves, until his mom falls asleep. By the time she does, Eddie doesn’t even know if the game is still going. But he has to try, he’ll be damned if he misses his chance. So he pulls on his shoes, hops out his bedroom window, and  _ runs _ .

Luckily, when he gets there, the game is not over. At least, Eddie doesn’t think it is. He doesn’t know anything about baseball - his mother was never big on sports - but there are still players on the field. In fact, Bill’s currently up to bat.

Eddie lingers awkwardly by the bleachers. Should he cheer? Should he sit down? He has no idea what the protocol for baseball is.

The pitcher throws the ball. Bill swings.

No contact, strike one.

Eddie bounces on the balls of his feet as Bill gets back into position.

_ C’mon, Bill _ , he finds himself thinking.  _ I know you can do it. _

The pitcher throws the ball again.

Bill misses, strike two.

Even in the dark, Eddie can see Bill starting to get frustrated.

_ You can do it _ , Eddie thinks.  _ Don’t give up. _

The pitcher throws the ball a third, and final, time.

Bill hits it with a  _ thunk _ and, before Eddie can even comprehend what’s happening, he’s racing through the bases.

His peers in the bleachers go ballistic, shrieking and cheering, but Eddie’s shocked silent. He’s heard about this moment over and over again, but seeing it is entirely different. Simply watching him is intoxicating. Eddie can go fast, but Bill’s faster.

Seeing Bill so in his element, Eddie can see why the school fawns over him.

Bill’s heading towards home base now, and it’s pure speed that’s going to get him there. The ball is being passed through the players, getting scarily close to the catcher, at an alarmingly fast rate.

Eddie nearly shrieks when Bill suddenly drops to the ground, but then he’s sliding through the dirt and landing back at home base merely moments before the ball is thrown to the catcher.

Eddie can only assume they’ve won after that, because everyone starts screaming and Bill’s receiving hugs and claps on the back from his teammates. A kid bolts past Eddie, racing straight into Bill’s arms, and Bill squeezes him tight, as if he's his lifeline.

He looks so  _ happy _ , Eddie nearly turns around and goes home. But then they make eye contact and Eddie knows there’s no turning back now. Still, his nerves grow a little bit stronger with each step Bill takes towards him.

“Hey,” Eddie says, wincing at how shaky his voice sounds.

“Hey, Eddie,” Bill says. “I didn’t know you ww-wuh-were coming.”

“ _ Eddie _ ,” the kids repeats in a high pitched, nasally voice. Eddie doesn’t have to hear much more to know the kid’s not his biggest fan at the moment.

“Georgie,” Bill hisses. “Stop th-that.” Georgie huffs. “Can wuh-we have a minute?”

Georgie stares pointedly at Eddie. “That milkshake better be for him,” he says, before disappearing back into the thick of the crowd.

“Sorry about him,” Bill says. “He just started jj-juh-junior high. You know how it is.”

Eddie laughs, but it’s more out of nerves than anything else, because he doesn’t know how it is. He didn’t have friends in middle school, and his mother would be damned if he became anything less than her perfect little boy because of something as silly as puberty.

“This - Uh - This is for you, actually,” Eddie says, holding the milkshake out awkwardly.

“Oh.” Bill looks so touched, Eddie kind of wants to laugh. “Thank you, yuh-you didn’t have to do that.”

Eddie shrugs. “It’s just a milkshake.”

“Still,” Bill says as he gently takes it from Eddie’s outstretched hand, “That’s sweet.”

Eddie’s thankful it’s dark, because his face is bright red. “It’s nothing really. You - Um - You did great out there.”

Bill lights up, as if he didn’t have the whole school screaming for him. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you!”

“I also - Um - I also wanted to ask if you, maybe, wanted to go on a date with me?”

Bill beams around the milkshake straw. “Seriously?”

Eddie nods furiously. “And - And I’m sorry, for saying no at first. You scared me.”

Bill barks out a laugh. “I scared yy-yuh-you?”

“Yes, shut up! Now what’s your answer!”

“Yes!” Bill grins. “Yes, I would love to!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a writing prompt I got on tumblr, so sorry it's a little short. But kaspbrough deserves more content so I figured I would post it here too.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I always appreciate hearing your thoughts! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Main: @im-a-rocketman  
> IT/Writing: @s-oulpunk


End file.
